Absol
Absol, sometimes called Lord Absol, is male member of Frost Demons and high-rank member of Planet Trade Organization. He has his own elite unit among his troops called Execution Force, made from five members; Eris, Chronos, Phobos, Deimos and Titan. After Eris and Chronos defected, he gave their leadership of the Execution Force temporarily to Nero - Until return of his true Right-Hand Man : Neso . Appereance Absol is usually size of teen-aged boy, and has Red eyes , white skin and carpace and rose orb on his head. There are other Orbs in his body as well, but their size and location changes during almost each transformation. He also has small horns on both sides of his head. After transforming his head becomes more streamline and horns disappear. Personality Absol is cold, calculative and ruthless person who does not care a bit what hapens to his henchman, aside elites. He is also really impatient, and often goes to planets himself -not to negotiate like Ziro, but wreck havoc and force planet to his will. If this fails, he blows up the planet. Absol enjoys Gladiator fights and uses best fighters of planets he has taken over on them, Due his methos Galactic Patrol has labeled Absol dangerous criminal, but are powerless to stop him. Absol has great pride about his "Private Collection"; He has gathered few warriors of from strongest known races to their kind, and his most prized parts of his collection are Saiyans Cabak and Capis. History Phantom God Arc After being sent to space by Chronos, Absol crashed to uncharted planet. From there, he found Demon Statue, which was told by locals to contain "Ultimate Shadow". Curious about this, Absol broke the statue and awoke being which he then absorbed. His power got dramatic increase, allowing him to stay in Golden Villanious Form as base form, but also reach next level of power - Power of Phantom God. Abilities & Powers Ziro has said that when he uses his Full Power, he would reach Power Level of 2.000.000. His power level while on his weakest form is much weaker, around 20.000. While fighting, Ziro tries to be around same level as his opponnent to make fight more fair as well as fun. While in Villanious Golden Form, Absol's power level was first 800.000.000.000.000. , But after reaching 5th Transformation with it, also known as Phantom God Form, it increased all the way to 3.200.000.000.000.000.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Ziro is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy attacks, Ziro is capable of firing purple colored energy blasts. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave]: Absol is able to fire powerful energy waves from both of his hands. *'Death Slash' : By focusing energy to his finger tips Absol fires purple energy slash at his targets. He uses this often to punish his minions for failure, usually beheading them. He has also variation of technique where slash bursts open moments later, calling it Death Razor . Absol uses Death Razor on long distance and Death Slash on close distance. *'Death Beam': Like most members of his species, Ziro can use the Death Beam technique in combat. To do so, he extends his hands towards his target and points, firing a thin, but deadly, beam of energy from his fingertips. The blast can pierce most objects and can be extremely deadly if it pierces the target's chest. **'Barrage Death Beam ': Absol fires Death Beams from his both hands in rapid succession. **'Extinction Rain': Absol's technique in his Ultimate Form. He raises his hand to air and fires several Full-Power Death beams to sky, which then rain at his targets. When focusing, he is able take care of around half of planet at time. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Supernova Supernova]: By gathering energy to small orb to his index finger, Absol forms Supernova which he then proceeds throw at his opponent. Attack is powerful enough to destroy entire planets. *'Death Ball': A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Absol's Death Ball is purple and he prefers to use his entire hand while creating this attack. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Salza_Blade Sauzer Blade] : Absol holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. This blade made from energy is sharp enough to cut almost anything. *'Telekinesis': Absols Telekinesis is strong, and he has been shown to lift a mountain with his power. *'Evil Eyes': Upon reaching powers of the Phantom God, Absol archived ability to turn himself to ectoplasm at will, fading away from attacks as mist and appear somewhere else. Effect is reflex and activates passively, as long as Absol himself doesn't attack. *[[Transformation|'Transformation']]: While having only 2 forms, Absol is able to change form between them freely. He is also able to make his target's stop in mid-air, unable to move while he proceeds attack them with his Death Slash. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Usually Ziro uses this to go behind opponent to hit them in back. Equipment Scouter : '''Absol has red newer model scouter. Transformations While Absol's height does not change, appereance and difference in speed and power between transformations is immense. Absol has not bothered to try reach level beyond his full power, however. 1st Form Not revealed. 2nd Form Ziro's 4th form has sharp spikes and spines. The jewels of this suit are smaller due to the addition of large shoulder, wrist, and shin spikes. The tail is also fully covered in spiked armor. Power level of this form is currently between 10.000 and 600.000. Final Form Absol's Final Form has a streamline appearance. Due its overall appearance implies that it is the Bio Suit worn by Frieza and Cooler while in their true forms. The only real difference is in the design of the feet portion which feature shoe-like armor instead of bare feet. Absol' can somewhat control his power level while at 5th form, from 600.000 all the way to 2.200.000. Ultimate Evolution Thanks to Absols interference, Absol learned how to use transform into Golden Form. This increases his power tremendously, and he does not seem to have stamina issue - Mostly thanks to since Chronos insisted him to learn to control form before starting to use it in battle. Gallery Normal Form AbsolFinalFace.png|Absol's face in Final Form. AbsolAboutFireDeathWave.png|Charging '''Death Blaster. AbsolDeathBeam.png|Firing Death Blaster. AbsolBody.png|Absol's 1st Form AbsolFinal.png|Absol's Full-Power Form AbsolDeathBall.png|Absol's Death Ball. AbsolSupernova.png|Absol charging energy for Supernova. AbsolSupernovaBlast.png|Ziro's Supernova. AbsolDeathSlash.png|Absol's Death Wave. AbsolBurnSlash.png|Zero using Death Razor. AbsolExecute.png|Absol executing solider. AbsolDeathEraser.png|Absol erasing someone. AbsolFinal2.png|Absol after transforming. Phobos&Deimos.png|Two of Absol's Elite Soliders, Phobos and Deimos. Golden Form Absol Golden.png|Absol revealing his Transformation. Trivia *Absol's name comes from 'ABSOL'ute Zero. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Frost Demons Category:Male Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Dragonball Infinity